


Even Thorns Can Have Roses

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Friendship, Original Character(s), Spiders, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Spider's have a bad rep against them, unfortunately the same could be said for Spider-Bitty's. In the end though, it doesn't matter who you are or what you are, as long as somebody loves you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Even Thorns Can Have Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty or Bitty's mentioned here are skiders adopted from Kately Wild-Things-Bitty-Shop, if your interested in adopting spider bitty's please visit their shop on Tumblr at https://wild-things-bitty-shop.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please mind the spelling mistakes.

The sky was cloudy this day, but the morning light had no trouble illumining the garden before me.

From my seat in the young crab-apple tree I gazed at the lush expanse of the plot, green with a glorious harvest ready for picking and flowers blossoming in bold colors.

It was perfect.

My Kingdom.

....at least on Fridays and occasional Saturdays.

Those were the days that Lucy, my guardian, usually came to volunteer at the community garden. She and Mr. Ernesto, the old man in charge of this place, were the only two who maintained the garden.

Well three now that I've joined the group.

I relish my time spent here, exploring every nook and cranny and sharpening my hunting skills against any nuisance (delicious) creatures I find.

I enjoy spending time with Lucy, it's fulfilling to know that I can contribute so much to this gardens success.

I even find myself more tolerant of Mr. Ernesto, who's rousing stories in the navy, fascinate me.

We all have our roles to play in the garden. Mr. Ernesto water's the plants and places additional greenery depending on the season, Lucy weed's and prunes plants, and I take it upon myself to cull any pest who wanted to take residence in my territory.

This is a good system and I especially like to think that under my supervision the garden has flourished even better than it has before

But...it's apparent that the two humans were in the market for some additional help, which I could understand why.

I knew Lucy's schedule was bound to get busier the next couple of months with work and school Mr. Ernesto has a hard time maintaining this place now that he was getting up in age. That's why they were hopping to bring in some new blood from the High School just up the hill. From what I was told by Lucy in this country part of a humans schooling includes volunteering for a certain amount of days to obtain credit points, after a certain amount of credit points are earned they can be contributed to graduate requirements. Since the garden is so close to the school it's considered a place for viable volunteer time. 

Though as Lucy pointed out "Not everyone likes gardening" before adding "Not to mention some people might find it easier volunteering at the library or at the community center, instead of working out in the sun and all"

I scoffed at that which made Lucy chuckle dryly.

Despite this, the pair are hoping they'll get lucky this year and find a dedicated green-thumb among the students. If not then the chance of free-labor for the month would work well.

Speaking of which.....

I stalked quickly towards Lucy, she stopped raking and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Rosalind"!

Climbing up the rake I stopped once I was to her elbow.

"They-Coming-Soon"? I asked.

(I really hate speaking in human, as talented as I am at understanding the language the words always felt hard and cracked rolling off me none-existing tongue. Not to mention how unsophisticated I sound, I have a very wide vocabulary but that hardly shows when I'm butchering a foreign language. But Lucy and Mr. Ernesto never seem to mind, so that encourages me to try to practice whenever I can.)

She turns her head to the empty street before looking down at her watch "They should be here by now, school going to let out soon" Lucy answered "Mrs. G, said she got at least five people to come and check out the place"

Mrs. G was Lucy's former homeroom teacher and they had stayed in contact even after Lucy graduated.

"Five people? That would make a significant dent to our number's" I thought

"Hey Mr. Ernesto"! Lucy called "You need anything else done"?

Stopping the hose with his thumb the man answered back "No, that should be enough" he nodded towards the shed we we kept most of our supplies "Why don't we go get the plants out on the table, get them ready for the kids"

In hopes of enticing the students to volunteer the pair thought it be a fun idea to let them start on a fun activity, would be to plant some seed's and then move them gently into a small section of dirt. There would even be popsicle sticks they would decorate to stick into there respective seedlings.

I honestly didn't see the point of buttering them up, if they weren't willing to put in physical labor right off the bat then they be a useless as volunteer for this garden. But Lucy and Ernesto were so insistent, so I reluctantly reminded myself that they have been here longer and thus knew the right strategy to entice new recruits. 

Quickly creating a web to slide down Lucy's hand I made my way to one of the gardens tables just as Lucy placed down a collection of popsicles, peat pots, seeds, markers, and soil bags.

As I eyed all the items I heard the distinct sound of the garden gate screeching open flowed by a murmuring of voices, whipping my head around I saw a group of five teens making their way inside. The group consisted of three girls and two boy's

"Hey guy's"! Mr. Ernesto greeted, coming up to the group. "Glad you all could make it"!

Lucy gave a polite wave, she was always a bit more reserved when it came to other humans.

But that's not a problem really, even I only have a handful of humans I can tolerate.

"Thanks for having us" one girl answered, she had light hair tied in a braid "This place is really cool, I can't believe I haven't been here before-"

She cut herself off with an audible squeak, her eyes wide as she gazed at me. Soon other eyes followed, giving there own reactions.

"Is that a bitty"!?

"But it looks like a spider"!?

"Damn he's huge"!

I payed their comments no mind, it's not like I haven't heard similar things in the past.

"Yep, that's Rosalind"! Mr. Ernesto stated, gesturing towards him "He's our official eight-legged helper! Lucy always brings him with her whenever were gardening here, he's such a big help"

I gave a light bow (not in any attempt to kid the color that rose to me face of course!)

"So, I'm Ernesto, I come around here a lot"

"Same applies to me" said Lucy "I'm Lucy"

These introductions lead on with each one stating their names.

"Hi, I'm Sam" a boy in a black hood said

"Hi, my names Emily" said a girl with pixie cut hair

"Hi, I'm Isaac" said a boy with glasses

"Hello, I'm Dakota" a girl with long dark hair said

At last was the girl with the pony tail who still hadn't taken her eye's off me, after a minute of awkward silence she finally answered "Oh, um, I'm Maria"

Clapping her hands Lucy ushered the group to the table "Well, now that that's settled who wants to plant some seeds"

The group seemed enthusiastic about that and went right to it, in the mean while Lucy and Mr. Ernesto both explained the history of the garden, what was grown here, what task that need to usually be preformed, and the days that were usually reserved for work days.

The group for their credit were quite but few were very attentive, and I could see the looks on Sam and Emily's face at the mention of "Saturday Work-Day's".

Through out the entire time Maria's eyes never left me.

Bored at this session of art and crafts I crawled down Lucy's arm(Couldn't help taking note at the cringing faces that Isaac, Emily, and of course Maria made)

I had more productive things I should be doing, such as searching for any ~~tasty~~ pesky morsels.

After awhile as I sat in the bush of a rosemary bush(herb bushes smell the best and make the best scouting places) I noticed the group going to the plot. I also noticed that Maria was carrying a hoe and gingerly prodding at several vegetable bushes.

I found that odd and I wasn't the only one.

"Uh, hey Maria"? asked Emily "Watcha doing"?

Maria flinched before looking up sheepishly "Oh, uh, nothing"!

Emily frowned a bit before rolling her eyes "Was it that spider-bitty"?

Maria sighed "When I heard that the owner of the place had a bitty with them, I was really excited, but now..."

"You don't like spider's"? Emily laughed "Dude, your in a garden club! Of course your going to see spider's"!

"But not that big"! whined Maria, shivering in disgust "Did you see it? It was as big as a dinner plate"!

"Oh, yeah" Isaac commented coming up behind them "It's like one of those Amazon bird-eater! And did you see their body, it's half Black-Widow"

"Don't remind me" Maria groaned "That's the scariest thing about them"

Emily winced in sympathy "I know did you see those legs? CREEPY! It's like Halloween came early"

"Hey you guys are talking about the spider bitty"? Sam asked "Man, reminds me of one of those Grey-Widower's from The Mist"!

As I listened I did my best to stay completely calm to their words, they were nothing but the words of ignorant children.

"Like if that came at me I be like, YAH"!!! Sam added making a kicking motion.

I chomped off the head of a passing beetle.

Just the words of ignorant children.

Goodness I should be laughing at that! As if a weak human child could land an decisive blow against a trained warrior like myself.

"Sam" Isaac hissed pointing his head frantically at were Lucy was talking to an enthusiastic Destiny.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't talk about someone's bitty like that" Emily said wisely "Especially if your planning on working with"

Sam looked embarrassed but scoffed "It's not like I'm coming back"

"You don't like it here"? Isaac asked

He shrugged "It's not my kinda place" Sam said "I think I'll just work in the library"

"And you guy's"? Isaac directed to the girls.

Emily also shrugged 

"Me too" Maria mumbled "Hopefully they'll let me work there"

I scoffed, so what if some humans didn't want to be apart of our garden! Who needs humans who aren't willing to get their hands dirty, to pick up tools, and commit to working in a little sun in their free time!

"Rosalind"! I heard Lucy call "You out there buddy"?

I could have easily made a stealthy entrance towards my humans side but thought against it. Instead I push my way out of the rosemary bush, consciously making sure I was as loud as I could be when making my way out.

I smirked at the startled and embarrassed looks that spread across there faces. I felt a little bit of satisfaction at the shame that spread across Sam and Maria's face.

Quickly turning my head back I made my way to Lucy.

The group was pretty subdued after that and avoided making eye contact. Not that I can blame them, I almost felt tempted to say what unsuitable volunteer's they would have been and how ill-suited they were to garden work.

Ernesto ,in his jovial tone, stated his thanks to the students and reminded them what a great opportunity for service-learning this was to those who were interested.

Getting the cue the session was winding down, everyone made their way out. I did my best not to notice the glum stares that Maria and Issacs cast my way.

After helping clean up, Lucy bided her own goodbye to Mr. Ernesto and we both made our way to the bus stop. 

I clung to the top of Lucy's hair deep in thought. The words of those students refusing to leave me.

_**"....scariest thing about them"!** _

_**"CREEPY! It's like Halloween came early"!** _

I surveyed the bus around me, suddenly aware of the number of eyes pointed in my direction from the bus occupants.

Is that how they see me? Like some macabre decoration? Do I really frighten them so?

The trip home went by fast, I tried to act as formal as possible and Lucy saw no change in my behavior so we went about our evening.

That is until later on, while Lucy was sitting on the bed and I was busying myself trying to solve a online puzzle, a loud ping sounded from Lucy's phone indicating a message. I turned to see as she picked it up and casually looked at the phone only for her face to morph from laid-back to an almost confused and almost outraged expression.

I don't know how, but I had a feeling I knew what it was about.

She turned to me and I immediately voided eye contact.

"H-hey Rosalind" Lucy started hesitantly "Are you...did you have a good day today"

"FINE" I said giving a shrug.

Lucy looked a little uncomfortable but continued to press "Are you sure-"

"EM-FINE"! I couldn't help but shout.

I felt guilty seeing the look of hurt on her face before it switch into a smile.

"Okay, okay Roz" she said.

Silence spread between us before Lucy spoke once more "Hey...Rosalind, I wanted to tell you your amazing"!

I couldn't help the swell of pride that swelled in my ribcage.

She went on saying "You look so incredible! Perfect even! I love your rose birthmark! Your also so cool! Your the best at puzzles, chess, and origami! I'm really-I'm really happy to have a friend like you"!

I couldn't bring myself to look at her, least she saw the visible red on my face.

"THANK-YOU" I rasped out "THANK-YOU-LUCY"

She had a small smile on her face at that.

* * *

It was later that night that I snuck out of my nest to go into the bathroom, making it up to the counter I stared at myself at the window.

White skeletal bones.

Spindly needle like legs.

A body as dark as night.

I turned around staring at my crimson markings, that curved and blossomed into the image of a rose.

Giving my self another once over, I sighed reaffirmed at my thoughts.

I didn't look like any of those cuddy bitty's, even more fierce than most skidder bitty's.

With a body of one of the worlds most deadliest creatures, humans will always associate me with danger.

Yes.

Nothing would change that.

That I...looked magnificent! 

This body was the epitome of a Fell-Widow's pedigree, the perfect mix of deadly grace and strength!

I stretched out my arms admiring my form.

I'm everything that Lucy described me as!

I looked into the mirror and all I saw was perfection, Lucy called me perfect!

Who cared if I was feared by a few measly humans!

How foolish I was to let a few back-handed comments effect me!

Why should I let a few pesky thorns ruin the spectacular rose bush that was me!

With one more glance at my refection I gave a satisfied huff before heading back to my room.

* * *

It was the next Friday and as I suspected none of the students arrived.

It wasn't a big deal and the three of us proceeded as normal!

Right before Lucy let me down to start my patrol we both turned when we heard Mr. Ernesto give a loud "Hey, there"!

Coming through the gate were Destiny and Isaac.

"I'm glad you guys could make it"! Ernesto said cheerfully, Lucy gave a polite nod before setting me near a bush and proceeding to trim away at some overgrown mint bushes.

"Glad to be here"! Destiny said cheerfully

"Yeah" Isaac said sheepishly, before his eyes locked on mine and he began to approach.

I was sure to cross my arms and give him a hard stare.

"Hey, uh, Rosalind" he started rubbing the back of his head "Look what happened...what you heard, well, I'm really sorry for what happened. I shouldn't had let it get that far"

I didn't say anything but continued to stare at him, once seeing him fidget nervously and the noticeable sweat running down his brow I huffed out a laugh completely taking the human off-guard.

I pointed to a near by hoe "GET-TO-IT" I clicked "LETS-GARDEN"!

Isaac smiled nodding, going over to the tool and walking up to Lucy and Destiny to assist them.

I looked to the blue sky and the glowing sun along with it. Bright and powerful enough to make our plants stronger.

I was satisfied.


End file.
